This invention relates to covers for disposable containers and the like, such as are made of plastic, paper or combinations thereof. More specifically, the covers are provided with a liftable wedge-shaped tab for the purpose of providing an aperture in the cover, permitting a person to drink from the container without removing the entire cover.
Devices such as are referred to herein are used most often where persons wish to consume beverages while in motion or riding in moving vehicles. Under such circumstances, it has been found that splashing or spilling the beverages from the container can be substantially reduced if most of the opening of the beverage cup remains closed by a cover attached to the top of the cup. Such covers, however, have in many cases been difficult to use since removal of the tab or other cover closure requires substantial manipulation by the user involving two hands and the steadying of the cup at the same time. Removal of the tabs often destroys the good clamping connection between the cover and the container top. In some cases, if the tab is torn away from the cover, the cover is also torn, making it extremely difficult to hold in place.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cover for a container having a removable tab which can be removed by one hand while the other hand is holding the container in place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover tab which can be removed without forcing it into the liquid within the container.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cover tab which can be removed in one piece so that the lips of the user can be applied to the rim of the container which is exposed when the tab is removed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cover containing a tab which will permit stacking of two or more covered containers.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following specification and drawing;